


Understood

by ZylSavid



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZylSavid/pseuds/ZylSavid
Summary: No one truly understands Waverly Earp. At least not until she meets Nicole Haught.This story is about how well Waverly and Nicole understand and help each other, mainly doing sweet things for each other as they go through life after the Earp curse.





	1. Finally being heard

Waverly is stood behind the bar at Shorty's with her elbows on the bar and takes a deep sigh. She has just started a new research position at the University of Calgary, and she has been talking to Wynonna about her first week at work for all of five minutes before she sees Wynonna's attention was really elsewhere instead of listening to her younger sister.

"Wynonna, are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, baby girl. I really was listening, but you're just so smart and the things you talk about are so far over my head," Wynonna responded while looking genuinely guilty. The truth is, Wynonna is extremely proud of her baby sister, but she really has no interest in things that happened hundreds of years ago, even if it does have to do with her great, great grandfather. She is more focused on glancing between her boy toys Doc Holliday and Xavier Dolls and trying to decide which she was going to spend her evening with.

"Don't play dumb, Nonna. I can see you staring at Doc and Dolls across the room!" Waverly retorted. After being properly chastised, Wynonna stalked off to the other end of the bar. Waverly sighed once again, wishing that her sister would pay attention to how excited she was about her new job and all the things she had learned.

Waverly looked up to the sound of the door opening and noticed someone carrying a vase of beautiful lilies so large that she couldn't even see the face of the person carrying them. As the person continued in further, she was shocked to see that they were heading right for her. "Excuse me, do you need any help with those?" Waverly asked.

A familiar voice chirped up, saying, "Why yes, I need help finding the most beautiful and brilliant researcher in all of Purgatory!"

Waverly hummed to herself, "Hmm, well I heard Hettie down at the diner is researching a new meatloaf recipe." She chuckled as Nicole finally put down the flowers and grinned at her girlfriend, dimples on full display. Waverly leaned over the bar and kissed the taller woman but could hardly contain her bright smile.

"I wanted to bring you these to show you how proud I am of you for your first full week in your new position! I guess I kinda went overboard with how many I got, though," Nicole admitted sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Waverly looked at the taller woman admiringly and wrapped her arms around the back of Nicole's neck. She gave a sly wink and said "How about we go home I thank you for these properly."

Nicole blushed but countered with a different plan. "As much as I would love that, baby, how about we go home, I cook you dinner, and we drink some wine while you spend the rest of the night telling me about your week at work. I'm so excited to hear all about it!"

At that, Waverly teared up, took off the apron tied around her waist, grabbed her girlfriend's hand, and walked them out of the bar gleaming.


	2. Auntie Nicole

"So that's how Wyatt met Doc Holliday?" Nicole asked. She and Waverly were sitting on the couch of the homestead. Nicole was laying with her back against the armrest of the sofa, Waverly perched on her lap with her head on Nicole's chest.

"Yes! They went riding together ever since," Waverly replied.

"Tell me more?"

"You really want to hear more? I've been talking your ear off for nearly three hours!" Awed, Waverly looked up at her amazing girlfriend, who was looking back at her with so much love in her eyes.

"Of course, baby. I love listening to you talk about your research. You're never cuter than when you're talking about something passionately." Nicole leaned down and kissed the tip of Waverly's nose and snuggled in further, ready to hear more about Wyatt and Doc.

At that moment, the front door swung open, and Alice Michelle ran in and jumped on top of them both. She was dressed in her jeans, a unicorn t-shirt from her Aunt Waverly, and her bright pink converse. "I see you dressed her this morning," Nicole snickered.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my outfit choices for her! She looks adorable," responded the brunette. Waverly crossed her arms and put on a fake pout, but her resolve crumbled when she looked at how much adoration shone in her girlfriend's eyes towards not only her but towards her niece as well.

"Auntie Wave, can we go to the park tomorrow? Mommy said she has to go on a mission with Dolly, and I really wanna go!" said Alice, looking up at Waverly expectantly.

"Sweetie, I told you we could go this weekend. I have a date with Nicky tomorrow. Remember I told you we could go bowling this Saturday?" replied Waverly guiltily. She really didn't want to disappoint sweet Alice, but she had barely seen Nicole all week. They were finally going to get some time alone together, and Nicole had been talking all week about how excited she was for a night with just Waverly.

"Hey, Wave, we can talk Alice to the park tomorrow! I don't care what we do, as long as I get to spend the day with you!" Nicole pinched Alice's side and asked, "Huh, squirt, how does that sound? Do you wanna spend the day with me and Auntie Waverly?"

Alice didn't even respond. She threw herself into Waverly and Nicole's arms and squealed.

"We'll take that as a yes then?" Waverly prodded and tickled the six-year-old's sides. Alice just giggled and nodded, all too happy to spend time with them.

After Alice was set up with a coloring book, Nicole and Waverly went about starting dinner for the three of them. "You're sure you don't mind taking Alice tomorrow? I know you were looking forward to us having some time to ourselves," questioned Waverly.

"Baby, I love every second I spend alone with you, but I never mind sharing with that little darlin'," Nicole drawled. Waverly loved how Nicole's southern accent would come out after a glass of wine or two. "Besides, it's just practice for when we have kids of our own." Nicole grabbed Waverly's waist and leaned in, kissing her tenderly. Waverly would never get used to feeling so loved by Nicole Haught.

"Alright then, cowgirl. It's a date," beamed Waverly back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Waverly, Alice, and Nicole's date at the park!


	3. A Day in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly take Alice to the park! Fluff ensues.

Waverly woke up peacefully and stretched out slowly as to not disturb the redhead sleeping next to her. She glanced over at her beautiful girlfriend and decided to wake her so that they could get ready for their day. Shifting on to her side, she propped her head up with one arm and started tracing lazy circles on Nicole's upper arm. When the taller woman didn't stir at Waverly's touch, she tried a bolder approach. The brunette leaned over and, starting behind her ear, she slowly kissed her way down Nicole's jaw and neck. Waverly smiled as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning, Officer," greeted the shorter woman.

"Mmm. That was the best way to wake up," Nicole replied dreamily. She would never get tired of waking up next to Waverly, especially if she would wake her up like that every now and then.

"We better get up so we can get ready for the park!" beamed Waverly.

"Well, I think we should continue what you started when you woke me up." Nicole flipped Waverly on her back and straddled her, kissing down her neck and chest, further and further...

* * *

 

The snow had fallen heavily that night and blanketed the homestead in a beautiful, white wonderland. When Nicole and Waverly finally sauntered out of the bedroom an hour later, they marveled at the beauty they saw outside. They heard small footsteps down the stairs and braced themselves for when Alice undoubtedly will run and crash into them.

Nicole squatted down and took the impact, enveloping the little girl in a big bear hug. She spun Alice around as the six-year-old giggled in her hear. "Auntie Nicole, put me down! I gotta hug Auntie Wavey too!"

Nicole and Waverly both looked at each other when they noticed that Alice had called Nicole 'Auntie Nicole'. Nicole started to tear up but quickly composed herself before the tiniest Earp noticed something was amiss.

After a quick breakfast, the three of them got in the car and headed off to the park.

* * *

 

"She called you Auntie Nicole," spoke Waverly softly as they sat on a picnic blanket and watched Alice play on the swing set.

Nicole started to tear up again, and Waverly simply looked up at her in admiration. "I don't think she really knew what that meant," Nicole tried to play off cooly, but her girlfriend knew what those words meant to the taller woman.

"Hey, don't ever think that. You know Alice loves you. She asked me the other day why she called me 'Auntie Wavey' but just called you 'Nicole'. I explained to her that since Wynonna and I were sisters, I'm her aunt, because we're family. Then stubbornly said 'But I love Nicole. She's my family too. I'm going to call her Auntie Nicole. Is that okay?' Alice loves you Nicole. She includes you in our family, and so do I," Waverly admitted nervously.

All Nicole could do right then was kiss Waverly, deeply and passionately. She tried to put all of the joy and love she was feeling into that one kiss. "Thank you, Waverly, for letting me be a part of your life, of your family. Thank you."

Alice ran up to the two women, grinning widely. "Auntie Wavey! Auntie Nicole!" She enveloped the pair in a hug, and looked up at the taller woman. "Auntie Nicole, can I have a piggy back ride to the car?"

"Hey, I thought piggy back rides are our thing, squirt!" Waverly pouted.

"Well babe, I think you're gonna have to share!" Nicole teased and threw a wink at her girlfriend.

Girlfriend. Nicole had thought a lot about that word lately, thinking she might just have to change that soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. The Talk

Wynonna swept Nicole's legs out from under her and the redhead fell to the floor with a bang. "You are not driving right now, Haughtshit. I really don't care if you miss Waverly."

Nicole and Wynonna were sitting on the floor of the homestead after a game of drink or dare that went very poorly for the redhead. Wynonna, or course, came up with insane dares that she knew Nicole would never do. Naturally, this ended with Nicole plastered and rambling. She really did it with Waverly's best interest at heart though, she swears.

Lately, the youngest Earp had been upset that her relationship with Nicole hadn't moved forward in a while, and she was starting to get worried as to the reasons why. When she voiced her concerns to Wynonna, the older woman had just stood up and said "I'm going to find Red." with no explanation, and this is how Nicole wound up in her current predicament. Stuck at the homestead with Wynonna while Waverly was working and didn't have her phone on her.

Wynonna crouched down in front of Nicole and got nearly an inch away from her face. "What are your intentions with my sister, Haught?"

Nicole stared at the other woman like she was insane. "Uh, I love her?"

"Is that a question?" questioned Wynonna with an even scarier look on her face.

"Do you seriously not think I love Waverly? I love Waverly. She's like... like a smiley face. She's also pretty amazing in bed," slurred Nicole with a smirk. Right now, she didn't really even register who she was having this conversation with. The redhead was looking over Wynonna's shoulder with a dreamy expression just thinking about her girlfriend.

Wynonna made a disgusted face but sat back down and gave Nicole her personal space back. "Alright then, what gives? You guys haven't moved in together, and you're not engaged. I wanna know why."

The police officer frowned at the insinuation that she was unaware that Waverly was frustrated with the fact that no one had mentioned moving in together yet, but she had the perfect plan to remedy that. "Can you drive me to Shorty's? I'll fix this."

"You're not proposing to my sister while drunk."

"I'm not proposing. Let's just go get Waverly, and we'll solve this." She pulled a key out of her pocket and showed it to Wynonna. Curious, Wynonna grabbed the keys to her motorcycle and walked out the front door.

 

* * *

 

 

When they got to Shorty's, Waverly immediately noticed the pair and walked over, slapping Wynonna on the arm as she reached them. "Nonna, did you get her drunk again? You have got to stop doing that!"

"Please, she's only tipsy now and not plastered like she was an hour ago." Waverly gave her sister a pointed look and raised an eyebrow. "She upset you! You won't let me use physical measures to get answers out of her, so I use liquor! I'm just trying to do you a favor." Wynonna was exasperated. She really did just want to help her baby sister.

"First off, where is Alice?" Waverly asked.

Nicole took that as her cue to speak. "I dropped her off at Gus' after we went and played with the dogs at the station! She's so good with them. You should see it, Wave!" The Sheriff's station had recently acquired two German shepherd dogs to work with at Nicole's suggestion, and the young deputy had taken it upon herself to train them. Alice had taken a large interest, so Nicole took her down to the station once a week to help her teach the dogs new tricks.

"Okay, and what are you doing here?"

"Haughtstuff here insisted that we come here and get you, no questions asked. We need to take the Jeep though," Wynonna responded.

Waverly took a look at her girlfriend's pleading eyes, threw her hands up in the air with a huff, and went back to talk to Gus. She came back a minute later with her bag and her keys. "Well, let's go then."

"I'm gonna stay here, but you and Big Red there have fun."

 

* * *

 

 

"Nicole, what are we doing out here?" Waverly asked, confused. They were back by the homestead but far out on the property where neither of the Earp sisters had been since their daddy was alive and complaining about a house that was in shambles back here.

The taller woman just held her hand and beamed at her. "Wait 'till ya see it, cutie."

Waverly couldn't help but be flustered by the way Nicole was looking at her right then, with so much love in her eyes.

"Okay, it's right up here on the right," Nicole said.

"Baby, all that's over here is some old dump of a house that no one has been inside of in ages."

Nicole smirked and squeezed Waverly's hand. "Take a closer look, Wave."

The house had almost completely been redone. It was two stories and had a brand new paint job - dark blue with white trim. It had a huge wrap-around porch with some tools and cans of paint on it.

Waverly parked the car and got out, leaning on the hood of the Jeep as she stared on with her jaw dropped. "What do you think, babe?" asked Nicole nervously. She had been remodeling and fixing up this house for the past two months and was waiting to finish before she asked Waverly to move in with her.

"Nicole, did you... did you do this?" The brunette was still staring in amazement and turned to her girlfriend so she could answer.

"Yep, I've been working out here for a couple months now, and I wanted to wait until it was finished to show you. I know you've been frustrated with us not moving forward lately, so I couldn't wait any longer, especially after Wynonna's interrogation. I noticed this house once while patrolling, and I thought that maybe we could live in it together. That way you'd still be near Wynonna and Alice, but we'd have a place to call our own." Nicole looked down at her shoes before asking, "Do you, um, do you like it? If you don't like it, it's okay. I kinda got carried away with it. I even fixed up a swingset in the back in case we ever had kids or just for Alice to play on if that's not something you want."

Waverly tried to hold back tears as she took her girlfriend's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. "Marry me, Nicole Haught."

Nicole, already flustered, just looked back at her. "Wh-what?"

"Marry me," Waverly repeated.

"You like it?" asked Nicole, hopeful.

"Yes, so marry me, Nicole."

"Yes. Okay. Yes." Nicole grinned, picked up her girlfriend bridal style, and carried her into their new home, hoping to show Waverly all the hard work she had put into their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated! The next chapter will be about WayHaught fixing up the rest of the house!


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole take some time to go on a date!

Waverly knocked on the door of the homestead holding a bundle of daisies in her hand. She smiled brightly as Nicole opened the door.

"Baby, I was wondering where you went!" Nicole smiled back as she spoke.

Waverly looked down bashfully. "Well, we haven't had a date night in a while, and I wanted it to be special! I wanted to pick you up at the front door with flowers and woo you."

Nicole lifted her fiance's chin up and looked into her eyes. "It's amazing, Waves. Every date with you is special, and you certainly have no need to 'woo' me."

The shorter woman looked back up and stood up on her toes to give Nicole a short kiss. "Well I plan on woo-ing you anyway!" she said sweetly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me just grab my jacket!" 

Waverly watched and appreciated the view as Nicole walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

As they drove into the Big City, Nicole started to get curious as to where they were going since she didn't recognize where they were going; however, she decided to let her girlfriend surprise her and not ask what they were going to do.

The couple pulled up to the gray building and Waverly smiled at Nicole brightly. "Baby, what are we doing at the community center?" the taller woman asked.

Waverly's eyes scrunched up even further as her smile widened and replied, "We're going to a sushi making class!" She reached for her fiance's hand after Nicole beamed back at her. Nicole squeezed Waverly's hand back and moved to get out of the car. "No, wait!" the brunette yelled. "Let me get the door for you!" She ran around the car and opened the taller woman's door for her.

Nicole leaned down and gave Waverly a short but meaningful kiss before they walked into the class hand in hand.

A little while into the class, the pair started to get competitive. 

"My dragon roll looks so much more like a professionally rolled one than yours does," claimed Waverly.

Nicole simply stuck her tongue out at the shorter woman. Waverly didn't take this well and proceeded to grab a piece of sticky rice and attempted to stick it down Nicole's shirt.

"Waves, what are you doing?" exclaimed Nicole. She laughed heartily and turned her back to her fiance in attempt to hide the wasabi she was getting on her fingers. The redhead turned around with a faux-serious face. "I'm trying to make my sushi, Waverly. That wasn't funny."

The brunette looked up at Nicole and gave her a partially shameful look. She turned back to the roll she was making while Nicole grabbed her from behind and stuck wasabi under Waverly's nose. She squealed loudly and tears started coming out of her eyes. "Nicole! That is so not funny!" 

The taller woman just stood and laughed at her fiance and ignored the people around them staring. Waverly turned around and slapped Nicole on the arm while still laughing and crying. She then turned to Nicole again and stuffed a whole piece of the dragon roll in her mouth.

The pair proceeded to get into a sushi food fight before kindly being asked to leave by the woman teaching the class.

"We're ROLLing out!" screamed Waverly to the class behind her. Nicole fell on the ground outside of the community center laughing at brunette's pun. Waverly sat on the ground with her and held her hand. "Did you have fun, baby?"

"I always have fun with you, Waves! You're amazing." Nicole laid back on the ground and looked up at the few stars she could see from the city. Waverly laid back with her and snugged into her side. They lay like that until the rest of the class had filtered out and stared at them strangely again.

Waverly snuggled further into Nicole. "Nic, thank you."

"For what, baby?"

"Every time people look or laugh or stare at me now, I never care, and I know it's because I have you. They're not staring because my sister is crazy or I've done something nerdy. They stare because I'm happy and goofy. I get to be happy and goofy, because I have you. I know you love me for who I am and that you don't care about my last name or my family history. I'm just happy. I love you, Nicole."

Nicole just kissed the side of her head and responded, "I will always make sure you feel this way, Waverly. I love you." Waverly teared up and leaned over to kiss the redhead whom she loved so much.

"I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated.


	6. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly starts to get stressed while planning the wedding! Luckily, her fiancee is amazing.

Jeremy and Waverly were sitting in a booth at Shorty's looking through the newly engaged woman's Pinterest boards and magazines she had collected since proposing to Nicole. "Jer, there are just too many options! I don't think Nicole and I will be able to get married for a decade at the rate we're going!" exclaimed Waverly as she ran a hand through her hair. She and Jeremy had been attempting to make decisions about the wedding all afternoon and had gotten absolutely nowhere so far.

"I think a decade might be a bit of an exaggeration, but I agree this is getting us nowhere. Oh, I know! Let's see if Doc has any ideas!" Jeremy smiled and started to stand up to go speak to the cowboy.

Waverly shot her friend a glare, and Jeremy proceeded to sit back in his seat slowly. "You just want an excuse to talk to Doc, don't you?" the brunette woman replied. Waverly knew about the scientist's crush on Doc and thought it was the cutest thing in the Ghost River Triangle, but this was her wedding they were talking about!

Jeremy grinned, a little embarrassed that Waverly knew him so well and about his crush on Doc. "Maybe, but let's keep planning!"

It was around dinnertime when Nicole strode into Shorty's in uniform, head held high with confidence. She was marrying _the_ Waverly Earp after all, and she was on cloud nine every minute of every day. That was until she saw her fiancée banging her head on the table repeatedly as Jeremy tried to stop her.

"Hey, Waves! Jeremy, is there a reason my fiancée is banging her head on the table?" the officer asked casually.

He looked up at her and replied, "She's stressed we can't make any wedding decisions and thinks this might help." Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

Nicole just simply put her hand underneath where Waverly was hitting her head on the table, and the researcher looked up at her pitifully with puppy dog eyes. Nicole quirked her head to the side and smiled at her fiancee, "Hey, baby, are you okay?"

Waverly hit her head on the table one more time for goos measure before answering the redhead. "Nicole, I haven't gotten any planning done. I'm the worst fiancée ever."

"Baby, you're amazing no matter what, but why are you doing this while I'm at work and can't help?" Nicole asked.

Waverly gave Nicole a defeated look and responded, "I wanted to surprise you so that you wouldn't have to stress about anything." Nicole sat down next to her future bride and held her delicate hands in her own.

"Wave, weddings are stressful, but I can help!" Nicole said sympathetically. "I'll help right now in fact. Okay, close your eyes." Waverly closed her eyes as Nicole did the same. "Now, imagine me standing at the altar waiting for you, waiting for us to promise to be together for the rest of our lives."

"Okay," the shorter woman said tentatively.

Nicole smiled. "What are you wearing?"

At that question, Waverly smirked up at the other woman.

"Come on, Wave, in your fantasy dream wedding, not during sexy phone time!" Nicole squeaked. Her face had turned a deep shade of red, while Waverly simply smirked.

Jeremy took this as his cue to go elsewhere and made his way over to Doc, who was behind the bar.

Waverly smiled, a truly joyful smile as she closed her eyes and imagined marrying Nicole again. "Okay, fine." She sighed and tried to envision what her wedding to Nicole would be like. "I'm wearing an ankle length dress that has three quarter length bell sleeves, an intricate lace pattern, and a sheer and deep v-chest."

Nicole planted a delicate kiss onto Waverly's left cheek. "I bet you'll look beautiful. Now what does the setting look like? Where are we?" she asked with a smile.

"At the homestead with Wynonna and Dolls and Doc and Jeremy and Gus and Chrissy and Nedley and everyone else we love." Waverly had begun to talk loudly and with a lot of animation. Nicole's heart soared as she watched the other woman grow more and more passionate about their wedding.

The brunette opened her eyes and looked deeply into Nicole's. "And you, my love, are wearing an elegant white pantsuit, looking more beautiful than I ever could have imagined you to be."

Nicole leaned forward and kissed her fiancee softly on the lips before answering. "I can not wait to marry you, Waverly Earp." The officer got up and walked over to Doc and Jeremy. "Hey, Jer, Waves is ready for you! She's got a whole lot of details coming, so prepare yourself." Jeremy got up excitedly and walked over to Waverly who was currently researching how soon she could get everything together in order to marry Nicole as soon as possible.

"Hey, Doc, can I just get a beer? I think I may be waiting for a while before they need my input again," said Nicole.

"On the house, Officer Haught, for making our Waverly so damn happy," he replied. Nicole looked back at the booth that held her friend and future wife, and all she could feel was complete and utter bliss at how lucky she was to be marrying this amazing woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on twitter at @ZylSavid


End file.
